the lost diary of lily potter
by charnai-greenelf
Summary: dont judge me yet its only the first chapter where harry finds his mothers diary
1. Default Chapter

The lost diary of lily potter  
  
DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLINGS CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME ONLY CHARNAI AND ANNABELL POTTER DO  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE DIARY  
  
Today was the most depressing day of the year for Potter twins, Harry and Charnai. Today was the anniversary of their parents' death. 18 years to the day since the dark Lord Voldemort had killed them in their own house. So to mark the occasion they were going round their old house, the place where Lily and James Potter had perished.  
  
The street was completely empty when they arrived. Just rows of houses and a cat perched upon a wall. Their house was right at the end of the street. It looked incredibly dark and dank from the front, but inside was a different story. Nothing had changed from that dreadful night. It didn't even look old considering it hadn't been lived in for 18 years.  
  
They went round every room and found nothing, but as they entered their parents room Charnai gasped withy shock. For directly in the centre of the room was a gold safe flashing bright white. Harry plucked up enough courage to go look inside. As he did so it magically sprang open to reveal a strange bound black book with the initials L.E. 


	2. chapter 2: the truth

A/N: HELLO PEOPLE!! IF U R SOMEONE I NO THEN HI!! IF NOT PLZ REVIEW!! I'M BEGGING U!! SO FAR ONLY 3 REVIEWS BUT I STILL AM A GENIUS!! BUT IF U READ THE LAST CHAPTER ANNABELL IS HARRY'S OLDER SISTER AND CHARNAI IS HIS FAR BETTER TWIN SISTER. IT IS PRONOUCED SHARNAY, JUST BETTER SPELLING. SO I WILL CARRY ON BEFORE IH8SCLUB LOCKS ME UP IN A CUBARD WITH NOTHING BUT PAPER AND A PEN.  
  
CHAPTER 3 : the truth  
  
The book was Lily's teenage diary. Every emotion and event of her life, before her tragic death, was recorded in that book now grasped in Charnai's pale white hands. Lost for words the pair opened it up to find writing revealing itself in front of their very eyes. Every last word appearing, as if it was being written out this very second. Excitement and grief was entering their minds like a swarm of bees making their heads hurt. The tension was just too much. Every part of Harry was dieing to know what his mother felt and experienced. So, without another thought he opened it and began to read:  
  
4th of September  
  
This is our final year at Hogwarts. But I can't help but feel nervous about the years beyond school life. I suppose my parents would let me stay with them till I get a job. They love looking after baby Annabelle. It is their granddaughter after all. And hopefully James' parents would like to spend time with her too. However, I just put my finger on the problem. James. I don't think he even gives a dam about his own daughter. Always hiding in broom closets with his new girlfriend Henrietta. She reminds of a spotty umbrella I used to own. Remus has been coming round and helping me with the baby while my parents were away. He must love more than I do. Constantly buying her gifts. I don't think James has noticed that poor Annabelle even exists yet. It could be because I haven't told him yet and I couldn't take her to school with me could I? I can't concentrate lately, what with that new dark wizard and his saves wondering the streets at night. He could be at my house now, and I wouldn't hear for a week. I think I really should sleep now, it's gone midnight. 


	3. death

HELLO AGAIN PEOPLE!! YOU WILL BE GLAD TO KNOW THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN LOCKED IN A CUBARD BY IH8 SCLUB. SO I THINK THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN THE OTHERS BUT IT'S UP TO YOU LOT TO DECIDE THAT. I REALLY CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY ONLY MY FRIENDS HAVE REVIEWED. SURLY SOMEONE ELSE HAS READ MY VERY FIRST STORY? I MUST HAVE MORE THAN 3 FANS SHOULDN'T I? BUT ANYWAY, HERES CHAPTER 3. PLEASE REVIEW ME NOW! I MIGHT JUST DECIDE TO RUN OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH AND USE MY STORY TALENTS TO WRITE FICS FOR ALIANS. THEY MIGHT APREICIATE ME MORE THAN YOU LOT SEEM TO DO. BUT ANYWAY YOU MIGHT CHUCK ME OFF IF I DON'T GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
Chapter 3: death  
  
5th September Why me? Just why me? Why does nothing good happen to me? I mean, first, the person I hate more than anybody else, James Potter, gets me drunk then pregnant. Then once the baby is born he acts as if she's invisible. And now, the very people looking after my daughter are killed protecting her. My parents are dead. I won't sink in. It feels like a terrible dream. But it gets worse, the greatest dark wizard that I know of, has taken my poor baby Annabelle, and fled. He could be torturing her for all I know. And James still couldn't care less. He doesn't deserve friends like Remus and Sirius. They have been kinder to me than my friends have. Though it could be because they are godparents. They skipped classes to comfort me today. It didn't help me much. But I can't say that they didn't try. They can't help me now. Depression is grasping me and pulling me down and down right down to suicide. People have been so cruel hearted. Don't they know a dark wizard kidnapped my first baby daughter? All they have been asking is " who's the father?" "Do we know him?" I'm just so furious, I just hope that they rot in hell! They ought to have worse, but I don't know worse. Nothing seems to be going right. Is it bad look or are the spirits really that mad at me? What have I done that's so wrong? I can't keep the thought of what lord Voldemort could be doing to my baby out of my mind. She could be lying in a ditch and I can do nothing to help. Out there all alone with god knows what. He could be feeding her to a pack of savage trolls. And all I can do is record my emotions! I not worthy of such mental pain. It's ripping me apart inside. No one can understand what I'm going though, so I don't know why they try. Oh... someone's coming gotta go.. 


	4. chapter 4

HELLO YET AGAIN MY COMPUTER MINIONS! COME TO SEE THE AMAZING ME AND THE DIARY I FOUND? SO... ARE YOU HERE TO SEE IF I WILL LET YOU JOIN THE STUPID COW CLUB? BECAUSE ALL PEOPLE WANTING TO JOIN WILL HAVE TO DO EITHER OF THESE TO MY RAINES AVE WALKING BUDDY:  
  
PLAY DOUBLES BADMINTON WITH HER AND BE TOTALLY CRAP  
  
DON'T LET HER HAVE THE WHITE BOARD TO MARK THE SCORES OF THE DOUBLES BADMINTON GAME.  
  
AND FINALLY TRY AND TRIP HER UP OR KICK THE BACK OF HER LEGS.  
  
BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BECOME A MEMBER, THEN GO BACK THROUGH TIME AND  
DON'T READ THE LAST PASSAGE. YOU WILL HAVE A SLIGHT PROBLEM IF YOU DON'T  
OWN A TIME MACHINE. YOU CAN PURCHASE 1 FROM ME IF YOU EMAIL ME AT  
Charnai_greenelf@yahoo.co.uk. But that's only if you want a time machine  
or someone to assassinate your enemies. HAAHAAHAAHAA! THOUGH I SUPPOSE  
YOU MIGHT WANT CHAPTER 4 NOW SO I WON'T BABBLE ON ANY MORE...  
  
CHAPTER 4: NEW DAUGHTER OF VOLDEMORT  
  
7TH SEPTEMBER  
  
I KNEW SOMEONE WAS COMING. SOMEONE COMING TO MY SECRET ROOM BEHIND THE  
TAPASTRY. IT WAS JAMES POTTER. WITH MY BEST FRIEND. THE FRIEND THAT  
SWORE COMPLETE HATRID TO JAMES WHEN HE FORGOT HE KNOCKED ME UP. SO  
NATUREALY I WENT AND HID IN THE CUBARD. JAMES AND MOLLY WERE AT IT ALL  
NIGHT LONG. I DON'T THINK THEY EVEN HAD A BREAK. WELL, WHEN I SAY ALL  
NIGHT A REALLY MEAN TILL MY OTHER CLOSEST FRIEND, ABBEY, CAME IN. THAT  
GAVE ME A BIT OF HOPE WHEN SHE STARTED SCREAMING AT HER TO REMEMBER THE  
PROMISE THEY BOTH MADE WITH ME. SO MOLLY WALKED OUT AND GUESS WHAT  
HAPPENED THEN! JAMES STARTED WITH HER TOO! I HAD A BAD IMPRESSION OF  
JAMES, BUT I NEVER THOUGHT HE WAS A MAN HORE! WELL THERE GOES THE  
THOUGHT OF HIM ACTUALLY WANTING TO BE A FATHER TO HIS DAUGHTER. WELL  
HE'S LUCKY ENOUGH TO HAVE LOYAL FRIENDS. I MEAN, THE ONLY DECENT PEOPLE  
HAVE BEEN 2 OF HIS BEST FRIENDS; THE OTHER IS PETER AND HE JUST BUGGERS  
OF AND SPENDS ALL HIS TIME IN A BROOM CUBARD WITH HIS RATTY LITTLE 1ST  
YEAR GIRLFRIEND. SIRIUS AND REMUS HAVE BEEN SO KIND TO ME. TELLING ME  
EVERYTHING WOULD BE OK, AND THAT DUMBLEDORE WOULD FIND ANNABELLE." AT  
THIS POINT HARRY AND CHARNAI BEGAN TO REALISE. THE REASON WHY THEIR  
OLDER SISTER IS ONE OF THE MOST VALUED DEATH-EATER IS BECAUSE SHE WAS  
RAISED BY LORD VOLDEMORT HIMSELF!! THEIR OWN SISTER PROBABLY DIDN'T EVEN  
KNOW THAT THEY WERE RELATED. IT WAS NOW THAT CHARNAI PICKED HERSELF UP  
AND ASKED, "DO YOU THINK THAT MUM KNEW ANNABELLE WAS A DEATHEATER? DO  
YOU THINK SHE HELPED HIM KILL OUR PARENTS?" TO THAT HARRY REPLIED, "  
MUM WOULD HAVE KNOWN AT THE END 'COS SHE WAS THERE. I'M SO SORRY I NEVER  
TOLD CHAR, I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO COPE WITH."  
THIS WAS WHEN CHARNAI GOT REALLY MAD WITH HER BROTHER. " YOU DIDN'T  
THINK I COULD COPE?!! JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T KILL A GIANT SNAKE IT MEANS  
I'M DELICATE?! I'VE NEVER BEEN AS MENTALY WEAK AS YOU!! IT SHOULD BE ME  
ABLE TO "COPE" WITH IT NOT YOU!! I COULD COPE WITH MUCH MORE THAN YOU  
COULD!! JUST 'COS YOU WERE BORN LIKE A MINUITE BEFORE ME DOEN'T GIVE YOU  
THE LIBERTY TO KEEP THINGS LIKE THAT FROM ME!"  
  
WELL THAT'S ALL YOUR GETTING FOR NOW 'COS MY BRAIN HURTS FROM THINKING SO  
MUCH 


	5. Resurrection

And yet again I find myself writing another chapter for all of you non- reviewing readers. So this time I'm putting my foot down, I refuse to write the chapter after this one until I get more reviews. No reviews, no more story. Oh, and I need more inspiration. So if anyone gets the urge to run and jump off a cliff, then please email me first. Anyone counts. It could even be the famous people. (Please try to push busted off a cliff!) It doesn't matter to me. As long as it isn't me, anybody other than people I actually like and me. So I think I might get on with the story now.  
So, last time we saw Charnai and Harry arguing about how Harry knew their older sister Annabelle was a death eater and was with Voldemort on the night of their parents death. Here is the rest of it for you then.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Everything went quiet. Charnai slumped down onto the floor, tears welling up in her eyes. Her long black hair starting to cover her face, which made her look paler than she normally did. Harry soon realised his action not to tell her had done more harm than good. Charnai's painful new emotion was his entire fault. He sat down beside her, to try and comfort her, but she stood up and moved away. Her deep, midnight blue eyes were drowning in tears now. So she impatiently wiped them with her sleeve. She walked to the other side of the room to pick up the diary, but it was gone! So was the golden safe! What was going on? Books and safes don't just walk out of rooms. Charnai swirled round only to find the once open door was locked. Something wasn't here. Evil magic was at work. This was easy to see, for the door was glowing swamp green. Both twins were asking themselves the same question. Who did this? But that instant their answer was given. Over by the open window was a tall witch. If she hadn't been so tall, you would have thought her to be Charnai. Her long black hair blowing in the wind. But there was something different about her, something that made her look different to the rest of the Potters. Perhaps it was the fact that she had glowing red eyes. Wide and deep, but violently evil looking. Then she spoke. "Ah, isn't this nice? The two people I was looking for together. Do you how easy you have made this for me? What's a matter? Don't you recognise me?" She asked seeing the shocked looks on Harry an Charnai's faces. Just then, as if some strange force was taking over her, Charnai then answered, "I thought an auror killed you Annabelle?" It was at this point that Annabelle replaced her serious face for an evil grin. "Well you see, the thing is, the curse on that book held my soul inside. So by opening and reading our pathetic mothers diary, you released my spirit, letting me return to my body. So, to put it in simple terms, you resurrected me. Now I can return to my master and be his princess again. But you two are putting me off the job in hand." So Annabelle took a few steps forward, then abruptly stopped. A scared and surprised expression entered her face. Daring not to look around incase she was bluffing, the twins waited until another voice spoke.  
  
Dun dun dah!!! Ooh who could it be? Is it Dumbledore, the order or one of Annabelle's secret death eater boyfriend? Well you will just have to wait until a get more reviews wont you. So get reviewing! 


	6. Chapter 6: Bterayal but not betratal

Well, all those that could be bothered to review me, here is the next chapter for you! If you think that this chapter has better grammar than the last chapter that is because of a very nice person called Blondemomo. So now I have a far more exciting, and longer chapter for all you lucky people! It's slightly longer because sadly it's the last chapter and I have so much to cram into it! Oh! I almost forgot! Thanks to everyone who helped me out and to people that gave me inspiration. If you are any of the people I told to read this then well done for getting this far! I wont keep you waiting any longer, cos that wouldn't be right on you, on me, but not on you. So may I present to you, the very last chapter of "The lost diary of Lily Potter"  
  
Chapter 6: Betrayal but not betrayal  
  
The new Characters are not mine but neither are they JK Rowling's  
  
"Hello Annabelle. So you really are that predictable and came." The voice was so calm, not even a hint of a threat in his tone. For it was a he. His deep emotions and beauty were easy to see, just by the sound coming out of his throat. "Now, if anybody wouldn't mind, this door will have to be opened. Otherwise I'll have to break it down and that would ruin the effect this hallway has." The last part was clearly sarcasm, even to the most dim- witted people. Annabelle didn't move nor speak. She was clearly in a state of shock from the sounds of many other feet trailing up the stairs. It was Harry who first spoke. " Who are you? And what are you doing in our parents house?" The answer was given away from the proud grin on Charnai's tear-stained face. Instantly Harry caught on and a grin spread across his face. But Annabelle, on the other hand, was looking extremely confused. It looked as though she didn't understand how anyone else could possibly find the cottage. "Why is it taking a sorceress so long just to open a door, Annabelle?" At this remark, Annabelle took a few steps towards the door but changed her mind. It seemed confusion was driving her mad. "How do you know who I am? You can't see through the door." Poor Annabelle couldn't think of anything else to do except question. Though it wasn't long before the answer came. "Well, in there you have a telepathic child and I have one out here. They have been communicating all this time." This voice was different. It was deeper in tone and sounded impatient. "Annabelle? My dear little Annabelle, is that you? Why have you turned out this way? Our own flesh and blood, James, has turned into the most evil and manipulative little bitch that ever walked this earth. She's not ours, she's the spawn of Satan." Lily and James Potter come back from the dead? Thought Annabelle. Well if I can I suppose they can. "Your mothers right, Anna. Now be a good girl and open this door before these nice elves and men have to break it down." Annabelle was startled by the fact that elves were in the hallway. How can mythical creatures be outside that door? But she didn't wait for an answer this time. She did as she was told and opened the door. Light came flooding into the large bedroom, illuminating everything. Charnai stood up so rapidly that Harry became dizzy. Charnai seemed so delighted that she ran past Annabelle and straight into the arms of a young looking man. A teenager, to be precise. His chin-length, stripy blue, hair glistening, from the light coming from him, another man and a woman. Incredibly bright blue eyes gazing at Charnai's beauty. Though something didn't feel right. Both he, Charnai, the other man and woman had pointed ears. People don't have pointed ears. But they weren't people. They were elves. Beautiful in every detail, they amazed Annabelle right into her very bones. She stared, from the teenage elf, holding tight onto Charnai, to the other Elvin man having a rapid conversation in a language she didn't know. Finally the Elvin man looked up and said, "Hello Annabelle. My name is Legolas and I'm Charnai's third father. This is one of my dearest friends, Aragorn, with his wife, Arwin, and their son, Adelon." Adelon wasn't paying much attention, so looked up when he heard his name. Annabelle was still gawping at the words "I'm Charnai's third father." Surly one teenage girl couldn't have three fathers when her twin brother only has one. "I can tell by the look on your face that you don't understand, so I will explain. It all happened nearly 19 years ago. I was exploring caves and forests with my other friend, Gimli. We had just found the centre of one forest, when we heard hoof sounds. I could see it was Aragorn. He rode up to us with the biggest smile on his face. He informed us that Arwin had given birth to a healthy baby boy. So, as friends we had to go see him. This was also the best news we had both had in a long while. So naturally Gimli and me both leaped to our horse and followed Aragorn to Gondor. After two days journeying, my mind started to sense the deep loneliness inside my heart. The loneliness that only a child could fill. Then there was my inheritance to the throne of the Mirkwood elves. When I become king, then I die then those Colligeriganelf family would take over and Mirkwood would be in ruins. But having a child would mean marriage and marriage would mean settling down and not travelling through caves and forests with Gimli. But all those thoughts were interrupted by our arrival at Minis Tirith. Huge white walls gleaming in the newly risen sun. Round and round we rode, people hearing our horses were exiting their homes to see the new arrivals. Finally, we reached the top. But the unusual silence was scaring our ears. "He must be asleep. Proceed with quietness." Whispered Aragorn. So we dismounted our steeds and walked into the main chamber. Inside was a cradle draped with blue silk. Sat on a throne, singing in such a sweet way, was Arwin. Then she noticed us and launched herself into Aragorn's outstretched arms. As they were inappropriately making up for being away from each other for so long, I walked over to the cradle. The child was not asleep, but gazing into Arwin's pendant. He was obviously in wonder at it's light. But then he turned to me. Bright blue eyes staring into mine. My heart throbbed. How much I longed for a child of my own. Then it was as if a whip had been hit against a table. The huge noise filled the air. Arwin ran over to the now screaming child while I stood in complete shock. Exactly where the noise had been created, there stood a man. He was wearing robes of deep purple with silvery stars stitched in and a hat to match. He had long silvery hair and beard with half-moon spectacles. Then he spoke to me "Legolas, I presume. I am Albus Dumbledore and I think I have the answer to your deepest desire. A boy will soon be born. He will be the savoir of my world. But he will need a protector. So another child will be created, with the help of a very complex spell and potion. This child will need the strength of more than 2 parents. Well, 4 to be exact. It will only have 1 mother, but 3 fathers. With your strength and courage, Legolas Greenelf, The mother of the children has picked you. Do you accept?"  
  
I was numb with shock. But, of coarse, I did accept.  
  
"Then I will need some of your essence. A couple of hairs will do."  
  
So, painfully, I plucked some of my hairs gave them to Albus Dumbledore and he vanished, with the same loud noise as when he arrived."  
  
Legolas stopped. Telling stories from nearly 19 years ago was tough. He glanced over at Charnai. She was still in the arms of Adelon. Her long black hair glistening midnight-blue in the faint candlelight. But someone else was staring at the embraced teenager. The wide green eyes of Lily potter were looking at her youngest daughter's happiness. Oh how much she longed to have seen her twin's life. How much she wanted to have been there while they were growing up. Her gaze now changed to her son. He was staring out of the door in complete terror. So, naturally, she turned around. Hidden in the shadows of the doorway were hooded creatures with bows and arrows pointed at Adelon's head and Charnai's heart. They were going to kill them. James sensed the fury in Lily and also turned around. So with his male instincts, he and Lily both threw themselves at the creatures. Noticing the struggle, Aragorn and Legolas drew their swords and dug them deep into the cloaks. The hoods fell off the creatures to reveal 2 elves! Legolas' own kind trying to kill his daughter! They threw the corpses down the stairs and re-entered the bedroom. Then a blast of green light and the sound of three bodies hit the floor. Lord Voldemort was stood at the window. Two others in two deatheater's hands accompanied his wand. The bodies of Lily, James and Annabelle lay at their feet.  
  
" Hello Harry. I bet you didn't think you would see me again, did you? And who are these? Some of your sister's freakish friends no doubt. I bet you are also wondering why I had to kill poor, sweet little Anna. Well, the thing is, I could tell after hearing your pitiful tales that she would be softening. Then she would have told you all my plans. So you see, it was your fault for releasing her. Especially since I had to have her killed in the first place. But staying here talking to you won't help now, so bye." That was all Voldemort said before he disapperated. Leaving his faithful deatheaters to take the bodies to be burnt. This was all so confusing for poor Harry. He didn't understand why Voldemort had killed Annabelle, even though he had explained it. Why did he kill Lily and James again and not me? I thought he wanted me dead. Why didn't he even try and kill Charnai because of her Elvin blood? It was all too much to think about. The events of the past half an hour were also being questioned by Charnai. She and Adelon were having one of their telepathic conversations.  
  
"Why do you think two of our own people were trying to kill us, Adelon?"  
  
"I don't know. Hey! They could have been under the imperious curse. Voldemort could have wanted us all dead before he killed your parents and Annabelle. Perhaps he wanted no one to bear witness to him killing the witch he brought up as his own. Hey, can you smell burning Charnai?"  
  
"I can. Something's not right. Yeah! Look! Under the door! Smoke!"  
  
Sure enough, smoke was steadily making its way under the two doors. Adelon plucked up his courage, and went to the door leading into the hallway, while Charnai took the door into the bathroom. The bathroom looked completely clear of flames, but enveloped in smoke. It was different for the hallway. Every square metre of floor was covered in fire. All along the hall, down the stairs and creeping into the bedroom. So Adelon speedily shut it. But Charnai was still not closing the bathroom door. It could be because the smoke had caused her to collapse. Her figure sprawled between the bedroom and the bathroom. Smoke pouring over her. Adelon ran to her and turned her over. Her eyes staring wide. The brightness gone and instead they were dull. Charnai was dead. Harry could feel it. It was as if part of his heart and soul had been ripped out. Legolas new what was happening. Charnai was part of Harry and Harry was a part of Charnai. So he was dieing. Adelon was heart broken. The very thing he lived for was gone. Her body grasped in his arms. If she was gone, then he wasn't leaving her. He would be with her for eternity. Both of them together in the afterlife. He wasn't leaving her any longer now. So he picked up Charnai's limp form, opened the hallway door and ran straight into the fierce flames. Arwin screamed and Aragorn held her back. He new this would happen if Charnai died. His son loved her more than life itself. Nothing could have prevented his suicide. Deep inside, Arwin knew this as well.  
  
Harry's pain was growing stronger. It was worse than torture. But something else was drawing his attention. The diary was back. It seemed to be admitting beautiful gold light. The light was growing brighter and brighter, until the beams hit Harry. The gold beams soothing all his pain. After all his pain had gone, the beams formed a solid gold bridge leading out of the window to safety. So Harry got up and climbed onto the bridge. He looked down only to see the faces of his parents, Charnai and Adelon smiling up at him. Soon looking down over his shoulder was Legolas, Arwin and Aragorn. But they had to move as the bridge was starting to move away from the burning building. So they walked. As they moved further, they ghostly figures of Lily, James Charnai and Adelon moved out from in the bridge, to walking in front. They climbed the bridge and into the sunset. They were walking towards heaven together. 


End file.
